nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Asylum of the Dead
''Synopsis; '' Not many know this, but an ancient ritual performed every two centuries by a hidden old Abrahamic cult named Xanadu (a ritual that began not long after God had banished Adam and Eve from Paradise and after a war between Heaven’s angles and Hell’s demons in 65 million BCE) is what keeps society as we know it in one piece and has stopped us from wiping each other out too quickly. Basically, God needed a way to keep Mankind from progressing too far; the answer came in the form of three descendents of Judas, who had made a pact with God during the Dark Ages. After the three manage to best the ten levels of hell, they agreed on a once-forbidden ritual to be repurposed into a way of keeping mankind in check. (This ritual worked via ‘flipping the coin’- one side causes a horrendous rise in the population, whilst the other causes a large portion of humanity to die out en masse). However, on the eve of December 31st, 1999, this ritual wiped out almost three quarters of the entire population, including half of Xanadu. God, seeing the consequences of what he had wrought, sought to rectify his perceived error. And he did. Only one problem; in seeking to undo the near-extinction of mankind, he broke the ancestral agreement, hence why the intended results, instead of restoring life, has somehow managed to resurrect the dead. Society collapsed as the horde of the undead drived the surviving human race into extinction. A year later, seven strangers wake up from a drugged sleep inside the ruins of an abandoned asylum, right in the heart of the undead menace. The last stand of humanity has just begun. Map Info-What you need to know The map takes place in an alternate reality- as such, it is not directly connected to the main timeline and only serves as a new storyline. Also, it is based on Verruct and Nacht Der Untoten-meaning that there are no perk bottles or traps available until the player has accessed one of the lockers, and yes, it's a small map, meaning it's easy to get trapped. A little background information; the Asylum was once an Australian POW camp in Darwin during the second world war, but when the camp’s personnel were found to have used inhumane and cruel methods of torture on prisoners after the war, the prison was shut down and consequently reopened as an asylum. Since the outbreak, the Asylum had fallen into disuse and decay, overrun with the living dead. The player will start in the smallest of the rooms; a padded cell with only one window in which the Zombies can get through; located on the roof. The player also has the option of opening the trap door under them (costing around 1000 points) where it reaches the Labs-this is where the player will find not only the two lockers, but also the F1 submachine gun (located next to the door) and the Austen (next to a rock wall, where the zombies will try to break through). But be warned; strange things can and will happen Or the player could access the door next to him/her, which costs around 1000 points but leads to the Hallway: this place is a deathtrap because zombies will come at the player from both ends of the corridors and through the windows, but the Mystery Box is located in the Study, next to the starting room but Zombies will follow them in, so the player is advised to stay cautious. Either way, the power switch is located in the Courtyard- a wide-open space where Zombies will come from anywhere and everywhere at the player. But the player can climb a ladder to the roof-where the Pack-A-Punch is located, but the tiles will crack underneath the player if they stay there too long. Also, there are five players instead of four; but each player has their designated starting point Main Characters-Welcome to Hell, kiddies. Nameless Gasmask Man: NPC/power up. Ren Moteque: Joan De Lobastas: Enrick Maynard: Mike Tyras: Charity Nora: Weapons-Lock and Load Starting weapons: § Random (depends on the specific character) Off-the-wall weapons: § Walther P38 § Trench raiding club (replaces Bowie Knife) § Austen submachine gun. § F1 submachine gun. § Mills bomb § Owen Gun. Mystery Box: § S&W Victory revolver § Welrod § Lanchester submachine gun § Hell's Bell (new Wonder Weapon- a bell-shaped gun that shoots small metal orbs cracking with molten magma. Once they hit the ground near the zombies, they are pulled down into the depths of hell) § Hand of Christ (new Wonder Weapon-a crossbow that fires a steel arrow which explodes and damages any zombie nearby with splash-damaging holy water) § Masakari § Boys Anti-Tank Rifle § Flammenwerfer 35 Locker (Costs 1000 points/affects wall weapons, Mystery Box, even enemies. Can only select one-located below the starting room): WarVet (Replaces all weapons with WaW weapons, brings back Hellhounds, original perk machines, an Ammo-Matic in every room, electrical traps, autoturrets, the Bowie Knife and also replaces the Hell’s Bells with the Sabretooth Chainsaw-but the colour is black and white) OR StelthBoi (Replaces all weapons with BlackOps weapons, brings back Napalm Zombies, Gas Crawlers, the Monkeys, the Sickle, autoturrets, and along with the ten original perk machines supplies an eleventh perk; Grandpa Gin-which not only helps the player recover quickly from a zombie hit, but also protects your perks when you die.) Enemies: Straight from Hell's mouth (and Heaven's gates) Zombies: The reanimated corpses of long-dead Australian and Imperial Japanese soldiers brought to life by the effects of God’s disagreement and the Asylum’s alarmingly high underground stockpile of Element 115. Much like the original zombies, they start off shambling, then sprint as the level progresses, but they have blue eyes ala' Moon, can taunt the player and are much harder to kill. Angels: After the Zombie Outbreak, God sensed a demonic presence within the asylum, and sent his monstrous legionnaries, the angels, to stop a second unholy war. Whilst not particularly the enemies of the player, they will attack the player or the zombies if either of them got too close. They appear when the Player reaches the underground teleporter and are mostly unseen save for when they attack you. They only appear when the player has chosen the WarVet locker. Demons: Unlike the Angels, the Demons do not attack the zombies. Instead, whenever a demon is nearby, zombies will automatically start sprinting after the player upon hearing a demon's guttoral roar. It is said that they came for the Hells Bell to retrive for their master; Seth, the Egyptian god of destruction, otherwise known as Satan, who defeated and absorbed the Egyptian gods's powers into his own during the Dark Ages, whilst they were weakened by the destruction of the pyramids. These creatures only appear when the player chooses the StelthBoi locker. Easter Eggs-What's new, PussyCat? There are only two Easter Eggs on the map; one is called The Revenge of Group 935-where a ghostly voice will provide directions towards the lockers. This egg goes two ways; if the player accesses the WarVet locker, the ghosts of Nikolai (who will ask the player to retrieve a briefcase of Vodka in exchange for a two-minute InstaKill power-up) and Dempsey (who will also ask the player to retrieve his old M16 from the Study-which is guarded by a three-headed Hellhound named Cerebus-in exchange for giving the player a permanent endurance mark, which allows the player to withstand up to four hits without Juggernog) will spawn next to them to supply cover-fire on solo or provide a distraction for the zombies in Co-Op and Multiplayer. If the player accesses the StelthBoi locker, than the ghosts of Takeo and Dr. Maxis will supply the player with a similar role; but Maxis can also upgrade your starting weapon into a ‘laser’ gun in exchange for leading him to an underground teleporter so that he can warn himself of what will happen to Samantha and him whilst Takeo can give the player his katana in gratitude for saving his life. Which brings us to the next Easter egg. The second Easter Egg is called ‘Timey-Wymey Stuff’ and involves the player accessing one of the lockers. In either case, there will be a flash of light that leads to an unused teleporter; this teleporter will allow the player to ‘jump’ into a random Zombie map-depending on the download/locker choice. If the player chose the WarVet locker, Nikolai and Dempsey will be attacked by the Cosmic Silverback. The player is given two options; leave the two to die, which gives you double your points, but makes the Zombies harder to kill, or save the two and receive the bonus of the player’s ammunition being able to slowly regenerate as well as making the players’ weapons ‘dual-wielded’ If they pick the StelthBoi locker, then the player will teleport to the moon, where Takeo is critically injured by an Astronaut zombie-again, the player has two options; put Takeo out of his misery by killing both him and the Astronaut zombie (which rewards the player with ‘half-points’, meaning that every kill is basically half their usual amount) or revive him and help him kill the Astronaut zombie (if the player does this, then Takeo will reward the player by not only giving him his katana-replacing your knife and has a 1-hit kill effect up until level 15- but also doubles the player’s weapon damage) cerberus.jpg|Cerberus: Guardian of the M16. 0808-0711-0712-1947.jpg|Endurance Power-Up anvil.jpg|Icon for Dr. Maxis' weapon power-up. schlesischer-busch-watchtower-the-artiest-in-berlin-schlesischer-busch-watchtower-berlin.jpg|Dempsey & Nikolai giving cover fire icon. images (1).jpeg|Takeo's Katana 0066 - Alcohol Ink Case.JPG|Nikolai's Case of Vodka Gold_M16.jpg|Dempsey's M16 How to unlock the Musical Easter Egg: Bring on the NOISE There are three pieces of a burnt photograph of Dr. Maxis and Samantha scattered throughout the map (one is located under the table in the Study, one in a room on the right side of the courtyard and one located just behind the teleporter). Just as the player puts the pieces together, the song plays just as the photograph begins burning into cinders. thumb|300px|right|Burn in Hell-By Judas Priest Trivia: *The map was intended to be an original short story of its' own, but was instead modified into a fan-made map because the writer was too lazy to bother. *This is the only map that comes completely on its' own-it's compatible with both World At War and Black Ops as an 'expansion pack' on the PC or an interactive DLC on any other system. *This map ignores the Black Ops maps apart from Kino Der Toten and Moon-meaning it indirectly follows the World at War maps. *The original plan was to have seven characters; much like the Seven Samurai or the Magnificent Seven. But this would not be realistic, especially if its' zombie-related. *Tymey-Wimey Stuff is a reference to a minor Doctor Who internet meme. Transmissions/radio broadcasts: Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Storylines Category:Endgame